Our new spray carnation cultivar is the result of our breeding efforts carried on since 1983 at La Londe, Les Maures, France, with the object of producing plants of good quality having blooms of a nice, attractive color and particularly resistant to Fusarium oxysporum, this new plant originating as a seedling produced by our crossing of selected and individually identified plants from among our stock of plants maintained at La Londe for breeding purposes. This particular seedling was selected by us for propagation and test because of its delicate light pink flower color and its apparently favorable growth habit. This selected seedling was reproduced by us at La Londe by means of cuttings of the parent plant with very favorable results, which led us to direct further propagation at La Londe through several successive generations which established to our satisfaction that the novel and distinctive characteristics of the parent seedling were fully retained from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.